Cirith Ungol Nights of Terror
by Calenor
Summary: (Rated PG-13 to R for torture and severe angst) While Frodo was in Cirith Ungol the orcs tortured him in any way that they could think of, to the point were Frodo wasn't sure if he would survive. Will someone save him? R&R please :)
1. Default Chapter

Lying on the floor of the damp and dark tower stripped of everything he owned, Frodo was lost in a world of pain and agony. Every inch of his small body was racked with pain. There were whip welts, various cuts, bruises of every shade and the agonizingly painful sting mark from Shelob. Her poison still coursed through his vains, like a river through a mountain side. It blurred his vision, slurred his thoughts and fogged his mind. Frodo had no clue where he was or what had happened to him. All he knew was that something important was missing and he couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
Footsteps thundered down the stone corridor which lie under Frodo's prison. The trap door of his cell opened up and six monstrously large and wicked Uruk-hia came in. They yanked him up from the crumpled heap that he lay in and let him dangle in the air. As he hung there they maliciously bound his hands together and tethered then to the wall so that his feet hung only inches from the ground. "Where is it you little rat?," one of the Uruks shouted as he drew back his cruel looking whip. The whip had nine tails and inbeaded in each were sharp pieces of metal and glass. "W-what?" Frodo asked weakly, to confused and out of it to comprehend what the Uruk had said. "We want it now you little brat!," the Uruk yelled before he drew back the whip and lashed it across Frodo's bear chest.  
  
The whip bit into his bare flesh and tore it to pieces, leaving pieces of glass in it. Frodo gave out a stifled scream before one of the Uruks back-handed him in the face. The force of the blow split his lip and blood oozed from the split. "Give it up you little sneak! We know you've got it!," another one of them growled at him. Frodo could only stare, his face blank, filled only with confusion and pain. What were they talking about? He didn't have anything, they had taken it all. "Speak you little maggot!," the biggest one hissed. Frodo starred again, confused by why they were holding him here. Getting no reaction from him, the Uruks were furious. Three of them attacked him at once. One punched him in the stomach, another beat his face and the other savagely kicked at his chest. Frodo could hear his ribs break, he could feel the blood spew from his mouth after every time they punched him.  
  
It got to the point were Frodo didn't see how he could survive this. Finally the Uruks left the room. But they left him tied to the wall, dangling above the floor, his body broken in multiple places and covered with crimson blood. Throughout the night Frodo passed in and out of consciousness. Until an Uruk came into his prison cell. To his surprise it had brought food and it cleaned him off. This confused him even more, all of the other Uruks beat him mercilessly. But this one was being kind (to a certain degree). But it was all and act, after he had cleaned Frodo, he slapped him in the face and kicked him in his already broken ribs.. Little did Frodo know that he had a guardian angel watching out for him in Cirith Ungol.  
  
How these creatures could be so crewel was beyond him, but as Frodo thought, the pain slowly bore away any sense of being he had. His left eye was swollen shut and his chest was covered in bruises, whip lashes and cuts. The worst of these were the whip lash across his chest and the blackish purple bruise covering his broken ribs. They would mend in time but his shoulder and chest where Shelob stung him would never heal. Frodo coughed, and as he coughed, blood came up with it. The Uruks were coming again, and Frodo dreaded every second as they came closer. The burst in and yanked him from the wall. The only thing that Frodo could hear at that point was the bone chilling sound of his shoulder separating from the rest of his body.   
  
Why? What did he have that they wanted? That's when it hit him, they wanted the ring. But he didn't have it, they had taken it with his things. Why then were they keeping him? There was no more use for him, in his heart Frodo begged for them to just let him die. "The little Shire rat won't talk Aye?, Well, I can fix that," a smaller Orc said as he got up in Frodo's face. He grabbed Frodo's chin and pulled it up so that he was looking strait at him. Frodo could only see part of the Orc , as his left eye was swollen shut and the other was starting to swell as well. "Speak your worthless little maggot! Speak NOW! While you can!," The Uruk-hia hissed as he held up a gruesome looking device, while another bound him to the wall again.  
  
It was cold iron, with a gag on it. But it just wasn't a gag, the gag had metal spikes on it and he had something else in his hand...... A syringe. The pain from his dislocated shoulder caused Frodo to start to nod off when the Orc jabbed the syringe in his right arm . "Now he'll talk, but he better talk fast. He hasn't got much time left to live," the Orc snarled as it injected the crimson looking liquid into him. As it was injected, it burned. It felt like his flesh was melting away. The poison coursed through his arm and to his shoulder. But then there was no sensation at all, just the same numbness that had been there since he was stabbed. But then it hit him full force in his chest and it flooded into his lungs. His lungs started to fill with fluid and there was nothing he could do. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Torture continues

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thank you Elizabeth16 for review on my story :) and Frodo will make it out alive, eventuall *evil cackle*. Well, on with the story.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Where is it?," it hissed. "I *cough* don't have it *cough*," Frodo replied weakly as the coughs shook his entire body and racked it with pain. "Then who as it? Tell me and I will reverse the poison. SPEAK! Before its to late," it ordered violently. "S-sam *cough* has it *cough*," Frodo guessed with one last gasp of breath before his lungs filled entirely with fluid and he struggled for breath. "Ah, that Elven brat has it!," it snarled before it plunged a second syringe into Frodo's neck and injected a teal colored liquid into it. This time the poison was different, it was ice cold. It froze his throat and took his breath away, but the liquid in his lungs was disappearing and he could breathe more freely now. He hoped that he would never have to go through that again, but in his heart, he knew they would be back. And next time, it would be worse.  
  
Frodo hung in silence and agonizing pain for who knows how long. But then he heard the sound he dreaded to hear, but was expecting. They were coming again, and he feared that he may not survive this time. Only two came in this time. One had an armful of various torture objects and syringes. The other had that terrifying looking gag and other equally gruesome looking devices. "We've come to have a little fun," one of the Orc said gleefully. The smallest Uruk sat all of his thing on the ground and picked up the gag. Forcefully he yanked open Frodo's mouth, shoved the spiked part into the roof of his mouth and then closed his mouth tightly do that the teeth of the gag bit into all sides of his mouth until they bled. Once the gag was in, the Uruk pulled the chains attached to it and secured the m around Frodo's head to make sure it wouldn't move.  
  
Then the other Uruk picked up one of the many syringes off the ground. The liquid in this one was purple. One of them grab his arm and held it still while the other jabbed it in Frodo's forearm. Frodo cringed in pain and screamed out but it only hurt his mouth because of the gag. This time there was no feeling when he injected it, no feeling at all. In fact, his entire arm was going numb, and the numbness was spreading through out his entire body. He hung as limp as a dead fish and watched as they decided what to torture him with first.  
  
They picked up this spiked club, and then starred at Frodo maliciously. The hit him with it a couple times and the continued when they got no reaction. Finally Frodo screamed and blood trickled out of his mouth from the beating and the gag. "The little maggot can't take it," one of them sneered. Then it picked up another syringe. Frodo winced at the mere sight of it. It was filled with a thick black liquid, its cause, Frodo could only guess. This time the Orc turned his arm over and injected it into his wrist. Pain erupted through his entire arm as soon as the liquid touched it. It was agonizingly painful when he injected it because it was so thick. Frodo could feel his blood thinning in his body and his heart slow down. He was going to bleed to death because of this stuff. "Now will get some blood out of the little rat!," the Uruk said as he pick up a dagger from the pile.  
  
At first he lightly drug the blade over Frodo's back, but with every pass he cut harder, until there was a wide and gaping wound on Frodo's back. It bled, and bled heavily from the blood thinner, and the Uruks did nothing to stop it. They let him bleed. But the finally shoved some dirty rags in it to stop the bleeding. They had done it for fun, for entertainment, they enjoyed watching him almost bleed to death. To Frodo's horror, they picked up another syringe and he couldn't even tell what color it was because he was so out of it from blood loss. Something pinched him in the back and fiery pain shot up his spine.   
  
They had stab him in the back with the syringe and then injected it. It was the same crimson stuff they had injected before. Except his time his lungs were filling up faster and he couldn't scream out because of the gag. They watched, and as they watched Frodo's lips turned blue from lack of oxygen. Just before Frodo blacked out the jabbed him in the neck with the teal stuff again. But, it didn't work as fast as last time and Frodo was quickly losing air. By the time his breathing returned to normal Frodo's lips were blue from lack of oxygen and he was gasping for air.   
  
This time the Orcs didn't leave, they stayed and picked up another syringe from the floor. Frodo couldn't bare to go through anymore. But he didn't want to die either. So he would fight through whatever torture they could possibly put him through until it killed him. This liquid was clear and very watery. They jabbed it right in the center of the stinger mark from Shelob. As they injected it Frodo passed out from the pain, he couldn't take it anymore. His whole body went limp, just as it did when Shelob had stung him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
REVIEW! *puppy eyes* Please :) Well I'm hoping for a lot more readers cause this will end up with a happy ending. Remeber,...... the more reviews, the quicker I update :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Chapter 3 A Friend in Disuise

Hey, I got another chapter for you. I know it's been WAY too long since I updated and I'm sorry. I've been having computer trouble :( So, to make up for it, I'll give you guys two chapters this time:) ....... and THANK YOU Hiei-Rulez for reviewing on the last chapter  
  
On with the story........  
  
He didn't know how long he had been out but when he awoke, he wished that he didn't. Each of his limbs were secured to the wall with solid iron clasps. He had a clasp securing his chest and waist to the wall as well. The clasp across his chest pressed up against his already broken ribs, which caused excruciating pain. "Awww! The little worms woken up!," one of the Orcs hissed as he came from the dark and shadowy corner. "It's time for some more FUN!," the other one squealed as he ran up behind the other. Thankfully they only had two syringes left, but after the syringes, the beatings would come.  
The syringe the Orc held this time was unlike any he had ever seen. The liquid it contained was a forest green color and he could smell it from were he was chained to the wall. "This one should be fun to watch," the one Orc said to another as he approached Frodo on the wall. What did he mean by "fun"? It slowly looked over Frodo, searching for the best and most painful place to inject him with it. He found it. The small grove between Frodo's neck and shoulder. He slowly pushed the needle into Frodo's scarred and bruised skin, causing him to scream and struggle. But all it did was cause his mouth to bleed from the gag. Frodo didn't feel anything at first but then he started to convulse. His small body was racked with violent convulsions. Convulsions so violent that his wrist broke, from the force of them.  
The convulsions went on for about 5 minutes, until finally they stopped, leaving Frodo with more broken ribs, a broken wrist and a sprained ankle. The Orcs were pleased with these results but they had one more trick like the previous one up there sleeve. The picked up the final syringe off of the floor. The only thought  
  
running through Frodo's mind was, What could be worse then what they have already put me through? The last syringe was a dismal orange color.  
The Orc came up to him and jabbed the syringe up into his neck. Almost as soon as the liquid was injected, Frodo wretched up what little contents he had left in his stomach. He continued to wretch and he started coughing up blood from wearing his throat raw from the stomach acid. "P-please, m-ake i-i-it stop," Frodo managed to sputter before he threw up again. But the Orcs did nothing they sat there an watched him suffer. He eventually stopped throwing up, but his throat was raw and bloody and he was entirely covered in blood and throw-up.  
Once he had stopped, the Orcs got up from where they were sitting and picked a hideous looking torture object. it had various spikes and it looked like it latched around the victims chest. Then Frodo saw it, the syringe that was positioned in the center of the device. The Orc opened up the claw like device and clamped it over Frodo's chest. The iron was cold against his pale skin and the claws bit into him. The Orc approached him and slowly plunged the syringe into his chest. Frodo could feel it tear through his skin and muscle as the Orc forced it through. It stopped only inches from his lungs, any further and he would die. As the new liquid entered his blood steam Frodo jerked and quivered in pain. His heart speed up and his throat constricted. Frodo, forgetting he was secured to the wall, tried to reach for his throat but only hurt his injured wrist more.  
As his throat constricted, the Orcs forced something down it. A tube, they put it in but left the gag. Why make him suffer? Just take out the tube and let him die. His throat continued to constrict until the only way anything could pass in or out of his mouth was through the tube. That was exactly what the Orcs wanted. The picked up a vile full of a foul black liquid. They poured it down his throat, watching him wriggle with pain and disgust as the foul stuff passed into his system. Frodo would soon find out what the purpose of the liquid was, and it would be worse than anything he had already been through.  
It took about a half an hour for the liquid to absorb into his system. Once it did, it felt like some one had lit a fire within him. The burning sensation spread through out his entire body, causing him to convulse and vomit in pain. Seeing no end to the pain, Frodo gave into his body's urge to pass out. He was unconscious for a few hours. When he awoke there was no one around, just himself hanging in pain on the wall. The burning sensation was still there, but it wasn't as severe as last time. Frodo tried to lift his head to look around, but he was so weak that he couldn't even move it.  
Footsteps slambered up the wooden steps of the ladder and the trap door flew open as it had so many times before. The hideous Orc clamber through the trap door then shut and locked it behind him. In his arms he had a knife, a whip and another syringe. Frodo quivered in fear, dreading what was to come. The syringe was the same clear liquid they had stab him with earlier. As the Orc came closer, Frodo noticed that it had other, smaller knives, as well as bandages, a needle and thread. The Orc slowly approached Frodo and injected the needle, surprisingly gently, into the back of his neck, like last time. And like last time, Frodo slipped into unconsciousness. What Frodo wasn't aware of though was that the Orc had snuck up there to care for him. 


	4. Chapter 4 A Helping Hand and an Old Fri...

Here's that chapter that I promised. I think you'll be happy:)  
  
On with the story........  
  
She moved on to his chest. The bruising she could do nothing for but she did clean off the blood and vomit. As she cleaned it, she picked out the pieces of glass that the whip imbedded in his skin. Once the wound was clean she bound his chest to set his broken ribs in place. She gently lifted Frodo's mutilated wrist and bound the broken bones together as best as she could with a splint and bandages. Then she gently wrapped his sprained ankle to help it heal.  
After she delt with all of his major injuries that were visible, she sewed up all of the severe cuts and lacerations. After she had closed up all of the severe ones, she then moved to the clasps securing him to the wall. She freed his ankles first, then his waist, then she carefully removed the one from around his chest, and finally she freed his wrists. Now she had to figure how to get him out of here without the other Orcs noticing. "I'm transferring this prisoner to the Warg pits," She yelled down in as manly of a voice as she could conjure. The Orc yelled up in approval and she carried Frodo down the latter to a room she found where she could treat his injuries more adequately.  
As she entered the room, she could see the crimson streak of blood that was on her arm. She gingerly turned Frodo over to access his back. She found the deep laceration on his back that stretched from one side of his chest to the other.. After she found it she gently sewed up the horrible gash and neatly bandaged it. Once she was confident in her work she moved to tend to Frodo's face. She tended to the gag first. She gently removed the chains from around Frodo's head, then carefully removed the gag from his mouth. Very little blood came forth and what did, she wiped away. There was nothing she could do for Frodo's black eyes, they would have to heal in time. She then checked his breathing and airway to make sure it was safe to remove the tube. His air way wasn't constricted anymore and he was breathing freely. She placed one hand behind Frodo's head and the other around the tube. In one quick motion the tube was out, and Frodo's chest rose and fell at a steady, even pace. She quickly and gently lifted him up and carried him over to the cot she had found for him.  
Frodo stirred a little as she laid him down on the small cot in the corner of the room. "Sssssssh, little one. Rest, your safe now," she soothed. As she examined Frodo over again she saw the various punctures marks from needles all over his tiny body. She gently rolled him over so that she could check over his back once more. That's when she saw the stinger mark from Shelob. The outer rim of the mark was a light purple/black and the center of in was a crimson red color but it wasn't bleeding. She had been observing Frodo for the past couple of days, watching in horror as they tortured him. While she was watching she noticed that Frodo couldn't keep any food down and that when she had bathed him that night he cried out in pain when she touched his abdomen. Knowing these were key signs that an internal organ was infected, she prepared to remove it.  
She found some of the drug that they had used to knock Frodo out earlier. She gingerly lifted up his un-injured wrist and injected the liquid. That should keep him out for a couple hours. She gingerly made an incision a few inches under Frodo's rib cage. Once she had found the infected organ, she removed it and sewed Frodo back up. After she sewed up her incision she gently bandaged it, then took a seat next to his bed and waited for him to awake.  
Frodo moaned slightly as his eyelids weakly fluttered open. He was terribly confused. Just a few hours ago he was hanging from a prison wall bleeding to death. Now he was lying in a comfortable cot with all of his wounds sewed up and bandaged. "Wh-were am cough I?," Frodo asked, still confused by the situation. "Just rest, your safe now. I will explain more to you later," She said to him kindly. Calenorë sat while Frodo slept and thought about how she would explain it to him. She wasn't really and Orc, just disguised as one to rescue him. Frodo slept for a good three hours before he awoke again. "Easy Frodo, don't move to much," Calenorë said as she pulled off the Orc mask. "Yo-your and Elf?," Frodo said a bit stunned at the current situation. "Yes, I was sent by Lady Galadrial to help you," she explained to him. "W-where's Sa-sam?," Frodo asked as he took in a painful breath of air.  
"I haven't seen Sam, but do not fret. I think that he will come back for you," Calenorë comforted, remembering Galadrial's vision. Almost three minutes after Calenorë had said that, someone came running down the hall screaming," Frodo! Mr. Frodo, where are you?," It was Sam. Calenorë quickly opened the door, pulled Sam inside and locked the door behind her. "Oh! Mr. Frodo! what happened to you?," Sam cried as he rushed to Frodo's side. "He was captured by the Orcs of Cirith Ungol. They tortured and beat him the entire two days he has been here," Calenorë explained to him. "Who are you?," Sam asked a little weary of the person who was caring for his master. "My name is Calenorë, I was sent by Lady Galadrial to help get Frodo out of Cirith Ungol and back on his mission," Calenorë explained to him. That was when Sam noticed her pointed ears and her slim figure. "Thank you my lady, you've been most kind," Sam said politely. Calenorë sat Frodo up and helped him eat some broth that she had brought with her. "S-sam, they t-took the r-ring. I-i've fa-failed Sam," Frodo said after he finished the broth. "You haven't failed Mr. Frodo. I took the ring when I thought I'd lost you," Sam said as he pulled the ring out of his pocket and handed it back to Frodo. Frodo slipped the ring on hits chain around his neck and it rested on his bandaged chest. "Th-thank you S-sam," Frodo replied weakly. "Frodo, we must get going. The ring must be destroyed," Calenorë told him. "I-i won't ma-make it. I-i can't e-even w-walk," Frodo said in agony. "I will help you Frodo, but we must hurry," Calenorë said urgently. Calenorë lifted Frodo from the cot and helped him stand. As soon as Frodo's feet hit the floor a wave of dizziness and pain erupted throughout his entire body and he collapsed into Calenorë's arms.. 


	5. Chapter 5 Is the end approaching?

New Chapter :) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! to the reviewers (even though there are very, very few of you)  
well, on with the story.  
  
"I'm sorry Frodo, I shouldn't have rushed you like that," Calenorë said as she gently laid Frodo back down on the cot. "I-it's a-all right C-Calenorë," Frodo said after catching his breath and regaining his bearings. "Would you like me to carry you?  
We must leave here now, we cannot linger," Calenorë explained sincerely. Frodo nodded in response to her and she swooped him up in her arms, being careful not to jostle his injuries to much.

Calenorë carefully carried Frodo and led Sam to Mt. Doom. Once there she handed Frodo over to Sam and they went into the fiery mountain, not knowing that Gollum was waiting for them. Sam helped Frodo limp into Mt. Doom to get rid of the ring, but as they got about 5 feet from the edge Gollum jumped on top of Frodo, knocking him down, and tried to take the ring. The only thing Frodo could do to get away from him was put the ring on. But even this didn't stop him. Gollum grabbed Frodo's pointer finger, (which had the ring on it) and bit it off. Frodo screamed out in pain and Gollum started to dance around.

Gollum danced so much that he came to close to the edge, lost his footing,  
and fell in. And so ended the ring, as well as Gollum. "Come on Mr. Frodo, we have to get out of here before the mountain collapses," Sam said as he felt the earth beneath him tremble. Frodo made no response, so Sam picked him up and carried him out of Mt. Doom. 'What happened?," Calenorë asked when she saw Frodo's mangled hand. "It was that Gollum. He attacked Mr. Frodo and bit the ring off his finger, and then he fell into the mountain of fire," Sam said as he and Calenorë ran with Frodo to a rocky isle as the lava flowed from the mountain.

Calenorë gently laid Frodo down on the rock and assessed how bad his injuries were. Gollum had broken more of his ribs when he knocked him down, of course his finger was bleeding profusely, he re-dislocated his shoulder and some of the stitches on his back had split open. Calenorë quickly realigned Frodo's shoulder.  
Frodo gave out a small cry of pain but other than that he remained silent.  
Calenorë ripped some cloth from her dress and used it to quickly wrap Frodo's mangled hand. "Calenorë!," Gandalf called from the back of a mighty eagle.  
"Gandalf, we must get him back to Ithilien. He's been severally injured and he may not survive," Calenorë yelled as one of the eagles came down and picked up Sam.  
Then another flew close enough for her to climb upon its back with Frodo in her arms. It took them a couple of minutes to get to Ithilien and by the time they did,  
Frodo's breathing had become ragged and uneven.

Once the Eagles landed, Calenorë quickly got off it's back and carried Frodo to where she knew Aragorn would be. "Aragorn," Calenorë started but never finished because Aragorn rushed up to her and took Frodo from her arms. "He' has several broken ribs, a fractured wrist, a sprained ankle, a dislocated shoulder and there's a devastating wound on his back," Calenorë quickly explained before Aragorn started to examine him.  
"Hannon le Calenorë," Aragorn replied.

Aragorn started with Frodo's hand first. He removed the cloth Calenorë used to bandage it so he could wash it out. He gently flushed out the wound with Athelas and water, then he snugly bandage Frodo's missing finger and hand, then wrapped some of the bandage around his wrist to support it. He only changed the bandages on his ribs and chest because they were filthy, but the wound was still clean. Aragorn then had Calenorë hold Frodo so that he could examine the back wound. Some of the stitches had opened up and were bleeding. "Calenorë, hand me a needle, some more thread, and bandages," Aragorn said. Calenorë reached over and handed the wanted items to Aragorn. He gently washed out the wound on Frodo's back after he removed the stitches. Then he closed the wound back up, bandaged it and rolled Frodo back over.

"How long has his wrist been broken?," Aragorn asked as he removed the splint and bandages. "For about three days. I rescued him from Cirith Ungol 2 days ago and I splinted it that night," Calenorë explained. "Do you know how it happened, because who or what ever did this to him had great strength. The bone is completely split in two," Aragorn said grimly. "It was from convulsions. They injected him with something and then he started convulsing violently," Calenorë explained. "He's lucky you found him when you did, I'd hate to think what of what else they would have done to him," Aragorn said sympathetically. Calenorë shudders to herself remembering all of the things they had done to him, not wanting to guess how much worse they could have gotten.

Aragorn got two small metal rods to support Frodo's wrist. He then manipulated the fractured bones back into place. He secured the rods to either side, then bandaged them securely. Aragorn checked over Frodo's ankle,, and left it as it was because the bandage was not dirty. "Frodo, how do you feel?," Aragorn asked, seeing that Frodo had opened his swollen black eyes somewhat. "P-pain," he said in hoarse voice.

Aragorn quickly mixed up some herbs that would help with the pain and helped Frodo drink the concoction. "T-thank you Aragorn," Frodo said as he winced in pain. "Frodo, are you injured anywhere else?," Aragorn asked, not wanting to overlook any injuries. "M-my abdomen h-hurts," Frodo winced. "I had to remove his appendix. It was infected and it would have burst had I not caught it in time," Calenorë told Aragorn as she walked up behind him. "The pain medicine should help with that," Aragorn comforted. It didn't take long for the pain medicine to help, Frodo soon relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

Later that evening as Frodo slept, Sam came into his room and sat by his bedside. Frodo started to stir as Sam sat. "Sam?," Frodo asked, not being able to see clearly through his black eyes. "I'm right here Mr. Frodo," Sam said has he laid his hand on Frodo's forearm in a friendly gesture to let Frodo know where he was. "Where's Calenorë?," Frodo asked, wanting to know where the Elf had gotten to. "I don't know Mr. Frodo, but they should be back soon. Calenor's been dreadfully worried about you. As have I," Sam explained. F Frodo waited for Calenorë to come, which didn't take long. "It's nice to see you awake. How do you feel?," Calenorë asked as she entered the room and sat on the side of Frodo's bed. "There's to much pain to feel, it's almost as if I'm numb," Frodo explained thoughtfully.

"Can for feel your legs?," Calenorë asked, concerned that the wound on his back may have severed his spinal cord. "Yes, I can feel them," Frodo replied. Calenorë gave a sigh of relief. "Where's most of the pain coming from Frodo?," she asked, seeing he in some discomfort. "M-my back and my abdomen," Frodo said quietly. "Do you remember what happened....., to your back," Calenorë asked knowing how much of a painful experience it must have been for him. "Yes...," Frodo replied solemnly. And he began to describe it........  
  
/Flashback/From Frodo's POV  
_I can feel the blade pierce the skin on my back. They're dragging it, dragging it back and forth across my back. I can feel the warm and sticky blood seep down my back and puddled around my chest on the floor. They finally stop and they let me bleed, not doing anything to help. What are they doing? There stuffing something in it. It burns against to bleeding flesh on my back. Why won't they stop?  
_/End of Flashback/  
  
Frodo shuddered in his bed as the horrible memory played through his mind again as he described it to them. "Oh Frodo! I'm so sorry. I should of rescued you the first time that I had the chance to," Calenorë said after hearing the gruesome details. "Calenorë it's not your fault, y-you would have been caught if you attempted it any other time than the time you did," Frodo comforted in a voice laced with pain. "Would you like me to get Aragorn to give you something for your pain?," Calenorë asked after she came back to her senses.

"No, it's not that bad, I can bear it," Frodo told her.  
Calenorë and Frodo sat and talked for a while, until Frodo fell asleep and Sam started to nod off. Calenorë quietly left the room and went to find Aragorn to inform him about Frodo. She explained to him what Frodo had told her and Aragorn said that he would check on him first thing in the morning. As the sun rose above the clouds, Aragorn walked quietly to Frodo's room. As he walked in, Frodo was sitting on the bed, in obvious pain, starring at the ceiling. "Frodo, how's your injuries?," Aragorn asked as he came further into the room.

"My back and abdomen h-hurt," Frodo said painfully. "I'm going to look at them before I give you anything," Aragorn said as he helped Frodo lay down on his side. Aragorn gingerly removed the bandages from around Frodo's back and examined the gash. It was healing, but in some parts it was red, inflamed and infected.  
  
PLEASE R&R The next chapter is already written, I'm just waiting for reviews :)


	6. Chapter 6 A Parting of Ways

Last chapter :) Calenorë's story continues in her self titled story. And I will do a followup chapter for reviews.

Aragorn made a cream out of Athelas and other healing herbs and rub it onto the gash. Frodo cried out in pain from Aragorn touching it. Once the cream was applied, Aragorn rebandaged the wound and laid Frodo onto his back. As Aragorn rolled him over Frodo cried out again from the pressure being put on the it.

Aragorn then moved to check Frodo's abdomen. He hadn't seen the incision that Calenorë had made but he knew that it would be clean cut and well tended to. He gently unbandaged it and looked over the incision. It was about 5 inches long and only an inch under Frodo's rib cage. It neatly sewed and cleaned. But it was inflamed and it was starting to become infected. Aragorn gently applied the same cream he used o Frodo's back to it and rebandaged it. "I'll have to keep a close eye on your wounds for the next couple days. The have become mildly infected, but hopefully I have caught it early enough so that it shouldn't get any worse," Aragorn explained kindly before he left. Frodo tried to stay awake and wait for Sam to get up but he was so exhausted. He soon fell back asleep and slept for most of the afternoon. "Mr.  
Frodo, wake up, I've brought you something to eat," Sam said as he stood at the end of Frodo's bed. Frodo slowly woke up and pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Thank you Sam," Frodo said as he took the plate and started to nibble on a piece of bread but he put it down when the nauseous feeling over took him. "Your welcome Mr. Frodo. Calenorë said that she would stop in and check on you once you were awake," Sam told him. Frodo handed the plate back to Sam when he was finished. He hardly ate anything but, then again, he never did. Sam left to take the plate back and after he left Calenorë walked in.

"Are you feeling better?," Calenorë asked as she sat down in Sam's chair beside the bed. "A little," Frodo replied quietly. "Have you been able to eat anything?," Calenorë asked, remembering his appendix. "I tried to eat some bread but it made me feel nauseous," he replied. "I'm really sorry for not rescuing you sooner. If I did the maybe they wouldn't have tortured you as much," Calenorë told him, still feeling guilty about what had happened. " As I said before Calenorë, there was nothing you could have done," Frodo said sympathetically. "I just-," Calenorë started but stooped when Frodo put his hand on her knee.

"It's all right Calenorë, you did what you could and I'm grateful for that. If you hadn't of came at all, I might not have made it," Frodo told her sadly. "Hannon le Frodo, I'm sorry to despair," Calenorë replied to him. "Your welcome Calenorë," Frodo said quietly before he winced in pain. "Easy Frodo, your wounds haven't closed yet and I don't want you to make then worse just to comfort me," Calenorë said sincerely. "I'm al-," Frodo started but stopped when he was racked with a fit of coughs. After he coughed a few times he brought up blood. "Hold on Frodo," Calenorë said as she ran out of his room. She quickly got Aragorn and brought him back. "Easy Frodo," Aragorn said as he patted Frodo's back to ease the coughing.  
He cleaned up the blood and put a clean shirt on Frodo.

"Try to take it easy and not aggravate you injuries again," told him. "I'll try but the coughing happened do suddenly that there was nothing that I could do," Frodo explained as he caught his breath. "Aragorn, did you check Frodo's mouth when you looked over his injuries?," Calenorë asked, remembering the gag Frodo had in his mouth when she found him. "No, why?," Aragorn asked curiously. "When I found him, he had a spiked gag in his mouth and it made his mouth bleed. That blood may have been from his mouth," Calenorë explained.

Frodo opened his mouth slowly and Aragorn checked it. Indeed, there were scabs on the roof of his mouth and some of the were open and bleeding. "Here Frodo, put this in you mouth until it stops bleeding," Aragorn said as he handed Frodo a cloth. Frodo gingerly placed the cloth up against the roof of his mouth and held it there for a while.; Finally the bleeding subsided and he took the cloth from his mouth. "If it starts to bleed again just have Sam come and get me or Calenorë," Aragorn told him. Frodo nodded back to him before he left.

Frodo sat in silence for a while, just absorbing the pain radiating from his injuries, until finally he couldn't withhold it and he winced out loud. "Frodo, what's wrong?," Calenorë asked, concerned by Frodo's obvious pain. "My back i-is throbbing," Frodo told her as he lurched forward and grasped his abdomen in pain. "Here," Calenorë said as she handed him a cup of Athelas tea that she quickly poured. "_Ha-hannon L-le_," Frodo said painfully as he drank the tea and laid back down. As the tea started to kick in, a wave of refreshment and relaxation passed over Frodo. "Feel better now?," Calenorë asked. "Umm Hmmm," Frodo mumbled as his eyes slipped closed and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Calenorë stayed by Frodo's side and eventually fell asleep in her chair. When she awoke, Frodo was still resting peacefully, Sam had come in and sat down next to her. "Good Mornin' Lady Calenorë," Sam said politly. "Good morning Sam," she replied to him. "This is the most sleep Mr. Frodo's gotten since we came back," Sam said remebering all of the horrible things Frodo had been through. "It's nice to finally see him relaxed and away from all of the pain," Calenorë said as she reflected on her own memory's. "What happened to his shoulder Sam? When I found him there was a nasty scar on it," Calenorë asked.

"He was stabbed by a Ringwraith. He almost didn't make it, but Lord Elrond healed him and helped him recover," Sam explained. "I feel so bad for him, he's been through so much and it doesn't seem as if he'll ever get a break," Sam said with a depressive sigh.

"He'll get better Sam, give him some time. After all he's been through it will take a while for him to get better and some of his injuries may never heal," Calenorë told him sincerely. "I hope some of them get better," Sam said,  
witholding the tears that were forming in his eyes. "He'll get better Sam, he'll get better," Calenorë comforted him. "Thank you Calenorë," Sam said as a single tear fell down his cheek. "Your welcome Sam," Calenorë comforted him as she wiped it away.  
"Sam?," Frodo said groggily as he woke up. "What is it Mr. Frodo?," Sam asked as he stood and walked over to his bedside. "Nothing, I just wanted to know if you were still here," Frodo said. "Are you eyes any better?," Calenorë asked. "Not really. I still can't see much," Frodo replied, obviously frustrated by his current condition.

"They should get better quickly, its just brusing," Calenorë explained to him. "I hope so," he replied sadly. Theough out the day everyone popped in and out of Frodo's room to check on him. "How are you feeling Frodo?," Legolas asked as he came in to check on him. "Better," he told him solemly. Frodo couldn't see very well and really wasn't even aware that Legolas was sitting next to him. "I just came in to see how you were doing. I haven't seen you since you seperated from us on Amon Hen," Legolas told him. "A lot of people have been in to see me, but I can't even see them," Frodo said with a depressive sigh.  
"Your eyes will heal in no time, its your other wounds that will take longer," Legolas explained to him. "_Hannon le_ Legolas," Frodo told him kindly. "Your welcome Frodo. I will come in and check on you later," Legolas said before he left the room.  
Alone again, Frodo couldn't help but fall asleep. He slept soundly until Aragorn came in and woke him up to check over his wounds.

Aragorn removed the bandages from each wounds, checked over it and then rebandaged it. "The inflamation has gone down and the infection has cleared up, so if your up to it, you should be able to get out of bed for a short time," Aragorn explained to him. Aragorn slowly helped Frodo up out of the bed. As he stood Frodo held on to aragorn tightly while he gathered his senses. "Are you alright?," Aragorn asked concerened by the tight grip. "I-i'm fine, I just haven't been up in a while," Frodo replied shakily. "That's understandable but are you in any pain?," Aragorn asked sincerely.  
"Not any more than I was in before," he replied solemly. Aragorn sat Frodo back down, very concerened about his present condition. "Try to stay off your feet as much as possible, your still in no condition to be up yet," Aragorn explained.  
"Alright Aragorn," Frodo replied painfully as he sat back down in bed and swung his legs up onto it. "If your in any more pain, please tell me Frodo. I don;t want you to suffer needlessly," Aragorn said sincerely. Frodo nodded back to Aragorn before he left the room.

Alone again in silence Frodo thought about theevents of the last year. About everything that had happened to his quest and what happened to the others. He realized how fortunate he was that he survived through it all. And he remebered all of the times in which he didn't hink he would make it. Everytime somehting like that would happen, someone was there to lift his spirits or take care of him.

Wether it be Sam or Aragorn or Legolas, every member of the Fellowship had helped him during the quest in some way and in a way they were all eternally bound to each other by both love and friendship. "How are you feeling Mr. Frodo?," Sam asked, breaking Frodo from his reverie. 'A little better Sam," Frodo replied happily. "Good Mr. Frodo," Sam replied as he came futher in and sat down. "I think Calenorë might come in later," Sam told him. And just as Sam had finished saying that Calenorë walked into the room.

"_Suliad_ Frodo," she said polietly as she sat down next to Sam. "_Suliad_ Calenorë," Frodo replied a little weakly. "I heard that you were doing better so I came to see for myself," Calenorë told Frodo kindly. He smiled back to her and pulled his covers off of him. "Hullo Frodo!," Merry said as he came in as well. "Word spreads around hear like wild fire," Frodo said with a chuckle. " I couldn't not come and see my favorite cousin," Merry replied to him.

All four of them sat and talked for a while about what had happened to each other an what they planned to do.Calenorë told them her story and all of the hobbits were quite interested about her life in Lothlorien and what her syblings were like. Calenorë told them about her sister Filenorë and her father Anarorë. "I should leave, you need your rest Frodo," Calenorë said politly, knowing Frodo was still injured and needed his rest. Frodo nodded back to her and she quietly left. Not soon after sh left, everyone else followed suit and returned to their rooms as well. Frodo slept soundly as he had the night before and was awoken by Aragorn in the morning. "Has you back bothered you at all?," Aragorn asked as he came in.

"A little, but not much," he replied softly. Aragorn gently unbandaged Frodo's back and his smile spread from ear to ear. The wound had almost completely closed and the infection and inflamation had disappered. "Your back wound is almost completely healed Frodo," Aragorn said, his voice dripping with happiness. Aragorn gently rebandage his back and then undandaged his abdomne to check the incision.

That wound had completely closed and was only a scar now. Aragorn removed the old bandages and threw them away. "Only a scar left now," Aragorn said with a smile. Frodo smiled back to him and sighed with content.  
Aragorn then chacked over the stinger mark from Shelob. The small wound that was there had long since closed, but the skin around it was slightly bruised and discolored. "Your wounds are much better then they were Frodo. Would you like to try and get up and out of bed fro a while?," Aragorn asked him. "I'll try," Frodo said, determined not to fail this time. Aragorn helped him rise from the bed and walk over to the chair. He was a little bit wobbly, but much better then he had been yesterday. "Do you want to go outside?," Aragorn asked when he saw Frodo gazing out of the little window on the other side of the room. 'I would like that," Frodo replied softly.

Aragorn escorted Frodo outside to the Citidal and made sure that he didn;t collapse on thier way there. The birds were singing, a soft breeze blew throughout the Citidel annd the sun shined as they walked overto the fountain. "Hullo Mr. Frodo! It's wonderful to see you up and about finally," Sam said as he scurried up beside them. "It's nice to be out Sam," Frodo said as he held his injured hand to his abdomen. Aragorn had ceck over his hand and found that it was healing, but not as fast as his other wounds had. "it's such a wonderful day. I missed the outdoors so muhc while I was stuck in bed," Frodo said peacefully. "This really is the nicest it has been since we came back Mr. Frodo," Sam replied to him. Frodo smiled and returned his hand to his side. Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam sat in by the waterfall for a while and talked until finally Frodo began to get tired. Aragorn helped Frodo back into bed and Sam sat by Frodo's bedside thar entire night. The days passed and with each day Frodo slowly got better and a little happier.

After Aragorn's coronation Frodo stayed in Gondor for a few years. Calenorë stayed as well. Nearing the end of the fourth year that Frodo had been in Gondor he left with the other hobbits and returned tp the Shire. Once they had restored peace within the Shire Frodo lived a few peaceful years in the Shire. But he slowly began to drop out of events and normal Shire life all together. The time was nearing when Frodo would leave and sail over to Valinor.And soon that day did come. Sam and Frodo left for the shores. Sam didn't have a clue that his master would be leaving but hat was how Frodo wanted it. Sam could not be torn in two. He has a life in the Shire and a life that he will have for many years. As they came to the shores with gandalf and Bilbo they saw Galdrial, Elrond and Celeborn.

As they borded onto the ship Gandalf turned to Frodo and said, "It is time Frodo." Merry, Pippin and Sam were confused and shocked by thisas the tears fell from their eyes. "But Mr. Frodo-," Sam started but Frodo stopped him and said, "We set out to save the Shire Sam, and it was been saved....... but not for me." Frodo said as he handed the Red Book to Sam. Frodo had written the entire journey down in that book and there was still a little room for more. Frodo hugged everyone that wasn't going, and he hugged Sam last. He stepped back, laid his hand on Sam's shoulder and said, "Goodbye does not mean forever, we will meet again." Frodo then turned and walked onto the ship. With one last step, he turned and nodded to them before the ship sailed off into the sunset.

Calenorë headed back to Lothlorien, not knowing that Legolas and Aragorn were headed there as well.

_ (Calenorë, Legolas and Aragorn's adveture cocntiues in my other fan fic called Calenorë)_

A BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG THANK YOU!!!!!! To HieiRulez!!!! Thank you so much for rewieing and reading my stories :) I hope you will read my Calenorë story, you should enjoy it :) Well, hope that all of the readers read and review :)

AU: BYEwaves

Readers: Oo

AU: All right, All right I'm going disappears in a puff of smoke


End file.
